


Three Thoughts

by Twisted_Taffy



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: "I'm not evil Kim!", Clones, Flux Buddies, Lalna clones, too many clones of Lalna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Taffy/pseuds/Twisted_Taffy
Summary: Three thoughts usually kept Lalna from sleep on a nightly basis. The first two mildly concerned him...occasionally. The last thought terrified him.





	Three Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own the Yogscast or any of these characters.

Three thoughts usually kept Lalna from sleep on a nightly basis.

  1. He was not the only Lalna out there.
  2. Those other hims were out in the world just like he was—uncontrolled and mostly unaware of the others.
  3. One of him was evil. Very evil.



The first two mildly concerned him…occasionally. Mostly when he was forced into contact with those other hims.

The last thought terrified him. Yes, while Magic Police Lalna had been a bit of an ass and had taken Nano’s stuff, he _had_ been doing his job. So he wasn’t all bad. Even if doing his job meant being a bit of an ass. But this idea of this Lalnable Hector sent his thoughts roiling and lunging for the dark places of his mind he didn’t want to visit. This other Lalna made him scared of himself.

If this clone, Lalnable (because he had to be a clone, it was the only option), had the potential to be as evil as Lalnable seemed to be, did that mean that Lalna carried that same darkness within him too? Could he find himself accidentally hurting Nano someday? Could he find himself one day doing so on purpose?

Nano was strong, incredibly and unexpectedly so, but Lalna knew he was infinitely stronger. His private—secret—practicing and his few scattered memories of the distant past told him he had more capability for power than most mortals know what to do with, and far more than he probably deserved to have, if had clones like Lalnable Hector. The knowledge of that power only made him more scared of what evil he might secretly possess, because if he had it then it was very possible Lalnable and the others could have access to it as well.

Lalnable had already thoroughly proved himself capable of using whatever power he had, or knew he had, quite effectively. They had been far too unprepared for his attacks, far too used to their safe, isolated little bubble, and it had left them reeling. Nano had been devastated; so much so that she’d _given up._ More than that she’d told _him_ to give up. Her seemingly never-ending fighting spirit died with Billy and the chocobos, leaving her voice dead and haunted in his ear. He’d tried to laugh, to not give up on the spirit of hope, and she’d turned on him with a voice flamed with the anger that had deserted her at the sight of their ruined home.

The sight of Nano in the state she had been when Lalnable finally ran off, still cackling his horridly annoying dark laugh. She was horrified, staring blankly at the holes of the Noodle Bar and the Botania Hut, the small victory of the jar of Lalnable’s tag-locked blood barely holding on to the tips of her fingers. He’d tried to convince her to think of the future, how they could kill Lalnable and get back their cat. She’d snapped at him and went off to bed, leaving him to sigh at the devastation and find a slightly less wrecked spot in the base to sleep—leaving her the bedrooms to herself. It hadn’t helped the mood when the summoning had gone so disastrously wrong and they’d lost Tiddles…for the fourth time.

And of course, there was nothing he could fucking do about it. After their failed summoning, Lalnable seemed untraceable—tracing himself always _strangely_ seemed to just end up back at, well, himself. So hiding his power (okay, well he at least _thought_ about restraining himself) and hoping the others and especially Lalnable didn’t realize what they had was his only conceivable option. Hiding and hoping and trying to convince Nano that ‘No, I’m not evil Nano!’ while saying the same thing over and over to himself. ‘I’m not evil Nano, I promise!’

At least this clone wasn’t evil. He was pretty sure he wasn’t evil any way. Yeah, he’s not evil. He thought.


End file.
